


Unexpected Allies

by Jhonnies



Series: Companion Fics [5]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonnies/pseuds/Jhonnies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>H.G. is back, with an important mission to take care of. What does she do when almost no one believes her? A ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Allies

**Author's Note:**

> Fic filling the prompt by scripps on Bite Size Bits of Fic on Livejournal:
> 
> Warehouse 13, H.G & team, 'accuse me of lying all you want but Myka is in real danger.'

"Accuse me of lying all you want, but Myka is in real danger!" - The British woman's voice was tired, marking how long this discussion had been going on.

"How can you possibly expect us to trust you?"

"I don't expect you to trust me, I expect you to help me save Myka."

Pete spoke up:

"We should've had listened to Artie since the beginning."

Then Helena heard a voice she'd never heard before:

"Do you care about Myka?"

"I do."

"Then I'll help you." – Steve Jinks got up and followed her out of the Warehouse.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because she loves you. And trusts you."

"How do you know?"

"We talked about who we loved. I told her things I'd never told Claudia, because she understood."

"Are you in love with Pete?"

"Yes; but now isn't the time for that, let's save the woman you love."

"Thank you for being such a good friend to Myka."

"Thank you for letting me help her."

 

 

"H.G! You came!"

"I wouldn't leave you, Love."

"How did you manage to save me?"

"I had some help."

Steve entered the room:

"Hello Myka."

"Steve. No one else?"

"Sorry. No one else trusted her."

"But you did. Why?"

"She said she cared about you."


End file.
